Harry Potter and the Cirque Du Freak
by ronharrymione
Summary: When Harry visits a mysterious freak show, he isn't prepared for whats in store for him. Vampires, Snake Boys, and wild Wolf men!
1. A living Nightmare

Cirque Du Freak: A Living Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1.   
  
Hello, all my fellow Harry Potter fans! I got bored over the weekend and I was reading my second favorite book Cirque Du Freak (which I highly recommend if you like Buffy/vampires and Harry Potter) and I thought this would be sooo cool if we put the Harry Potter cast into the Cirque Du Freak series, So I did. If you have read the series then I will tell you that Fred is Steve, and Harry is Darren. I am going to change the plot of the story around a bit. Also, do not hate me if I screw up one of your favorite books. I am sorry! Well next, I have to do… I do not own any of the Harry Potter series and or the Cirque Du Freak series. *tear* so don't sue me! Even if you did, I don't have any money! Therefore, you're not going to get anything!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" Ron Weasley's voice sounded through the bathroom door. "Did you puke yet?" Ron asked. Harry grinned at the door. During lunch at the Burrow, Harry had a terrible stomachache. Moody, who had shown up at breakfast with the company of Tonks, had seen the way Harry had squirmed when Mrs. Weasley had brought out the food and told him that he was sick and should go to the bathroom to relieve himself in anyway he needed to until he felt better. "…and then get your butt back here!" He had told him. So there he was sitting on the toilet (with his pants on). He felt better, but Ron did not know that. Therefore, Harry gave a dramatic heave. Harry could hear Ron let out a gasp. "Oh, my god you are sick!" Harry let out a chuckle and through the bathroom door open. Ron looked at Harry then at the toilet that he was sitting on and shook his head. "So you're not sick?"  
  
"I was kind of, but I'm feeling better now," He said, then leaned back on the toilet seat. "I was just enjoying the view!" Ron let out a laugh.   
  
"Well hurry up! Fred, George, and I where planning on playing a game of Quidditch."   
  
"Is Ginny playing?" Harry asked. Now that he knew of Ginny's seeker talents, he wanted to play against her, test her skills. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Nope, she wants to stay here with Hermione who doesn't feel like playing either." Harry nodded. "Well come on! We haven't got all day," So Harry and Ron made their way down to the Weasley's privet Quidditch field. After playing a hard game of Quidditch, they made their way back to the burrow. Bumping into each other playfully and knocking each other over George's eye caught sight of a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey guys!" He shouted at the others who where a little ahead of him. He bent down and picked up the paper. He read the paper and his eyes grew wide. Fred looked curiously at his brother and took the paper from him. He also read it and his eyes grew identical to George's. Harry took the paper from him and taking note that it had been there over night because it still was wet with the morning dew. He read the paper aloud:  
  
Cirque Du Freak  
  
For one week only --- Cirque Du Freak!!  
  
See:  
  
Sive and Seersa --- The Twisting Twins!  
  
The snake-boy! The Wolf-Man! Gertha Teeth!  
  
Larden Crepsley and his performing spider—  
  
Madam Octa!  
  
Alexander Ribs! The Bearded Lady!  
  
Hans Hands!  
  
Rhamus Twobellies—World's fastest man!   
  
Harry looked up at them all too see their reaction to everything he had just read. Then he continued to read.   
  
Not for the Fainthearted!  
  
Some restrictions Apply!   
  
Ron let out a low whistle.   
  
"Wow! That sounds sooo wicked! Let's go!" The all nodded their heads in agreement. Before they could say anymore, Hermione came jogging towards them. She stopped before them and doubled over, her hands on her knees. She stood like that for a couple of minutes trying to catch her breath. She finally straighten up and looked at them all with a wary eye.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley wants you guys to come home now. Moody and Tonks are leaving…Oh, what's that?" She pointed at the paper Harry was holding. Harry handed it to her and she began to read. Her lips moved as she read, and the further she read the more her eye brows began to bunch together and her mouth turned into a frown. She looked up at them all. "Where did you get this?" She demanded.   
  
"We founded on the ground," George said quickly. "Why what's wrong with it?"   
  
"Long ago," She said. "There used to be real freak shows. Greedy con men crammed malformed people in cages, and put them on display and called them freaks. They charged the public to stare at them, and invite them to laugh and tease. They treated the so-called freaks like animals. Paid them little, beat them, dressed them in rags, and never allowed them to wash."  
  
"That's cruel," Ron, gasped.   
  
"Yes," She agreed. "Freak shows were cruel, monstrous creations. That's why I got angry when I saw this." She paused for a dramatic effect again looked at all the boys. "They banned years ago, but every so often you'll hear a rumor that they're still going strong."  
  
"Do you think the Cirque Du Freak is a real freak show?" Harry asked Hermione. She studied the flyer again, and then shook her head.   
  
"I doubt it," she said. "Probably just a cruel hoax. Still..." She added. "If it was real, I hope nobody here would dream of going!" She looked at them with a quizzical eye. They all shook their heads. "Because they pretended to be like proper circuses but they were cesspits of evil. Anybody who went to one would be just as bad as the people running it."  
  
"You'd have to be really twisted to want to go to one of those!" Ron agreed. Then he looked at Harry and winked, and mouthed the words: "We're going!"  
  
Like it? I hope you did, if you did please review. I want to know your feelings on the matter. I will hopefully update the story, but I promise I won't forget about it! 


	2. A living Nightmare

Harry Potter  
  
Cirque Du Freak  
  
A Living Nightmare  
  
Ok, People I am back! Moreover, here is another chapter for the story. Hope you like it! Ok, the dreaded part. I do not own any of these characters from Harry Potter series or Cirque Du Freak. So don't sue me because I don't have any money!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two.   
  
When they got back to the Burrow and said goodbye to Moody and Tonks, they all sat down for lunch. Harry couldn't get the advertisement out of his head. "Cirque Du Freak?" He muttered softly to himself. Then he thought for a second and it all seem to click inside of his head. Cirque was French for circus….Circus of Freaks! He thought. He looked at the other boys and Hermione. Hermione was talking to Mrs. Weasley a frown still on her face, but it seemed as though she hadn't told Mrs. Weasley what they had found. If she had, they would have known it. Mrs. Weasley would throw a fit and made sure the advertisement was exposed of. Hermione had given the paper back to Ron after he had begged her to keep it. He claimed that he wanted to hang in up in his room, because the flyer was wicked. She mumbled a little, but handed it over in the end. Not before, she ripped the address off the bottom. "Boys!" She said then stormed off towards the house.   
  
Ron was looking intensely at his plate a smile plastered on his face. Fred and George hadn't changed much. They just sat there eating sometimes exchanging a look time to time. After dinner the boys all trouped up to Ron's room (because it was furthest from any prying ears), they all sat in a circle, all studying the glossy flyer.   
  
"It's got to be a fake," Harry said.   
  
"Why?" Fred asked.   
  
"They don't allow freak shows anymore," Harry told him. "Wolf-men and snake-boys were outlawed years ago! Hermione said so." Harry stated plainly.   
  
"It's not a fake!" Fred insisted.   
  
"Will you two stop it?" George said. "How much are the tickets?" He asked Ron who was now holding the flyer. Ron looked at it. "Twenty-three dollars each," Ron said.   
  
"Twenty-three dollars!" they all shouted.   
  
"Nobody's going to pay twenty-three bucks to see a bunch of freaks!" Fred snorted.   
  
"I would," Harry said.  
  
"Me, too." George agreed.  
  
"And me!" Ron added.  
  
"Sure," Fred said. "But we don't have twenty-three bucks! So we can't go," He sighed. With there new joke shop they had money, and sure they still lived at home, but Fred and George didn't like to waste their money. "I wish we could go," He said. "It sounds like wicked fun!" He looked at the flyer longingly. Harry also looked at the flyer.   
  
"You know what…I really do want to see it. Do you think if we pooled our money together we could get the tickets?" They all looked at each other and nodded. Sure twenty-three dollars was a lot. However, that didn't stop the curious boys from attending the show.  
  
"Right," Fred said. "We get all our money together by tonight. We pool it together and George and I can add the rest from our money if where short." He looked at the others. They nodded. "And then tonight I can sneak out and buy them,"  
  
"Yeah but Fred, Hermione snipped off the address!" Ron said, pointing at the flyer to make his point. "How are you going to know where to find it?"   
  
"I memorized it," He grinned. "Now are we going to stand here or are we going to get our money and get the tickets?" One by one, they all nodded and headed off to find their money so they could buy the tickets. 


End file.
